Intentando dejar el cliché
by Tohara
Summary: Este one-shot narra el intento de declararse de una chica hacia su amado Nathaniel, intentando salir un poco del cliché romántico que las películas y series han impuesto sobre nosotros. ¿Lo logrará aunque sea un poco?


_**Bueno, soy nueva en esto, y para empezar iniciaré con un fanfic de Corazón de melón, de Nathaniel x sucrette. Este será del estilo Nathaniel x Lector, o sea, tendrán que reemplazar con las características que ustedes quieran, solo en estos casos:  
-(T/N)= Tu nombre**_

 _ **-(C/P)= Color de pelo  
-(C/O)= Color de ojos  
-(L/P)= Largo de pelo**_

Ok… Bueno, espero que les guste

∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

PD: Los personajes pertenecen a Chinomiko.

-Pov Nathaniel-

He estado caminando por los pasillos, (T/N) ha estado muy escurridiza, me ve y sale corriendo… ¿Me odia? No, no, no, imposible, ella siempre ha sido muy tierna conmigo, Justo en ese momento vi a Alexy, ¡Él puede ayudarme con esto! Después de todo es su mejor amigo.

-¡Alexy! ¡Ven!

-Oh, Nathaniel ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno…- Estuve a punto de arrepentirme, pero debo hacerlo -¿Sabes si (T/N) está molesta conmigo?

-Mmmm… no… No me ha dicho nada, solo debes estar exagerando- Dijo sonriendo

-¿Tú crees?- Dije con una cara un tanto nerviosa

-Claro- Dijo sonriendo aún más

-Vale… Gracias

Quizás tiene razón

-Pov Alexy-

Ufff, no me descubrió, todo esto tiene que salir bien hasta el final del día, ¡todo por los amigos!

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué sonríes así? Te ves muy raro

-Calla niño militar- Dije riendo y la vez que le ponía la mano en el hombro -No es nada que te pueda llegar a importar-

-Pov Nathaniel-

Sigo caminando por el instituto, aún no la puedo encontrar ni menos hablarle.

Otra ayuda, Rosalya está al final del pasillo

-Rosalya- Cuando dije su nombre, ella me sonrió

-¿No deberías seguir buscando a (T/N)?

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Intuición, solo porque has estado vagando por todo el instituto, pareces perdido y desesperado

Me sonrojé un tanto, es vergonzoso ser tan predecible

-Bueno…

-Ya casi- Dijo con una sonrisa muy grande

-¿Para qué?

Luego de esto se fue corriendo. Mucho misterio.

-Pov Rosalya-

-Creo que deberías dejar de atormentarlo linda

-Lo se… creo que ya es hora…- Pude ver su cara nerviosa, es normal en ella, pero hoy especialmente es peor. Pude ver en sus ojos (C/O) como se ponían llorosos

-Hey, mira, el ha estado muy preocupado por ti ¿Tú crees que es solo porque si? ¿Por amigos? Vamos, se sonroja al estar contigo, y eso no lo hace con nadie más.

-Ti…tienes razón, ¡Lo haré!

Luego de esto se fue corriendo, ¡tan linda!

-Pov Nathaniel-

Creo que en verdad exageré, o quizás ya sabe… ugh.

Pude escuchar unos pasos

-Nathaniel…

-¡(T/N)!- Me sobresalté, al mirar su rostro, lo vi sonrojado… ¿Podría ser que…?

-Jajaja… Que exaltado- Sonrió un poco –Bueno… Nath, debo decirte algo…

Si, Si, SI, ¡SIII! Dímelo

-Tú… Tú…

-Pov (T/N)

No puedo… me he quedado bloqueada

-¿Yo…?- Me preguntó un poco nervioso

No puedo

-Tú le gustas

Rosalya y Alexy aparecieron por detrás… que cliché más grande… Los amo por eso

-Chicos…

-¿Es verdad (T/N)?

-Si… Espero que puedas corresponder- Aún más cliché.

-¡Claro que lo hago! O sea, ¿No era muy obvio?

-Sabes que soy muy lenta- Dije riendo con los ojos llorosos

-Linda…- En eso tomó mis mejillas, y con una de sus manos puso mi cabello (C/P) detrás de mis orejas sonriendo

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- Fui muy directa, salí del cliché. Él quedó sorprendido

-Claro que quiero

Ahora sentía mi cara rojísima, y sentía la mirada de mis amigos hacia mi

-Lindaa- Dijeron al unísono mis dos lindos amigos

-Mmmm…- hice un puchero

-Ya, ahora bésense par romper la tensión- Dijo Alexy riendo

-No es mala idea (T/N)- Dijo Nath abrazándome por la cadera

Lo besé, es bueno salir del cliché a veces.

-Ya ya, entendimos la indirecta, nos vamos, no hagan más cosas que besos- Dijo Rosalya

-Nada de tocar a mi niña- Ahora Alexy decía ese tipo de cosas… De vuelta al cliché

-Pov Nath-

Ahora… ¿Sólo eran los nervios por los que me evitaba?

-Oye… ¿Y por qué me evitabas tanto?

-A…ah… Bueno… No… Quería salir un poco del cliché donde te llamaba para más tarde muy nerviosa o cosas así, quería hacerlo muy improvisado y relajada, pero no podía evitarlo

-Qué linda- Solo por eso… ES DEMASIADO PARA MÍ

-Oye, ¿Podríamos ir a comer y hablar un poco? Así como estamos, Peggy se dará cuenta rápidamente, ¿No?

-Bueno… si, vamos- Dije sonriendo.

-Pov narrador-

Inevitablemente, Peggy se enteró, y así el chisme llegó a los oídos de todos, nada podía evitar eso, ella es Peggy, la dueña de todo chisme y noticia del instituto, pero bueno, todos se enterarían de esa relación, y si todos lo sabían, ellos podrían estar tranquilos por el instituto, así que supongo que es un final feliz. Y esto nos hace entrar de nuevo en el cliché.

 **Bueno, este es el final, espero que les haya gustado, espero poder ir mejorando mis historias a lo largo del tiempo, y fuera de broma, salir un poco de los clichés típicos románticos uwu Hasta luego**


End file.
